1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable resin, a method of producing the same, and a cured product.
2. Description of Related Art
Insulating films formed of a resin cured product are often used in electronic devices, and such insulating films are required to have chemical resistance. In recent years, demand for flexible electronic devices represented by electronic papers has grown. Insulating films to be used in such flexible electronic devices are required to have flexibility in addition to chemical resistance.
JP-A-2007-065488 describes a resin composition for forming an insulating film comprising a resin containing hydroxystyrene, an acid generator, a crosslinker such as tetrakis(methoxymethyl)glycoluril, and a silane coupling agent. JP-A-2008-304902 describes a resin composition comprising a resin containing a hydroxystyrene having a specific acetal structure, an acid generator, a crosslinker such as alkoxymethylated glycoluril, and an adhesion aid.
JP-A-H05-158232 describes a composition comprising copolymer of hydroxystyrene and methyl methacrylate, a quinone diazide group-containing compound, a thermosetting resin, and optionally a specific triazine compound. JP-A-H07-140648 describes a thermosetting photosensitive material comprising polyvinyl phenol, a photosensitive material and a melamine-based curing agent.
In the resin compositions described in these patent publications, crosslinking mainly proceeds with a polyfunctional crosslinker or curing agent, and therefore there is a problem that when the amount of the crosslinker or curing agent charged is increased, crosslinking density is made excessively high, so that flexibility is lowered.